


Untouched By The Ravages of Time

by alby_mangroves



Series: Art for the 4 Minute Window series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Blood, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Drawing, Fanart, Injury, M/M, Steve Rogers: Angry Since 1936
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: "Howling Commando James Buchanan Barnes, Reported KIA in 1945, Sighted At S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters in NYC" - The New York Trumpet





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes From A Marriage: The Long Road Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781485) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> I'll be over here hugging the 4MW verse forever, Ces ♥

 

_"Howling Commando James Buchanan Barnes, Reported KIA in 1945, Sighted At S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters in NYC" - The New York Trumpet_

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/154246558699/howling-commando-james-buchanan-barnes-reported) **


End file.
